story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "This is our new inhabitant! That's you, right? Just moved to Funville? Well, of course it is! I can spot a new face from all the way across town, Player. I'm Maria, and people around here say that I'm a little bit of "outgoing" type. Well, I really do know it all, so I take it as a compliment! Feel free to chat with me about anything. Anyway, I'll be seeing you around town, player." *'Morning:' "Good morning!♪" *'Afternoon:' "Oh my, you look well!" *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "Nice night out, isn't it?!" *'Female Player shows a Flower Jewel:' "What? Is this used for proposing someone? You're happy, I'm so envious!" *'When shown your Pet:' "I can see this?! Awesome! I love it!" *'When shown your Farm Animal:' "Ha-ha-ha! It's well-raised.♥ Very friendly." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning Contest!" *'Lost a Contest:' "You lose. But do it better next time, okay?" *'Talk too Much:' "So you come over. Welcome!" *'Favorite:' "Oh, Choco Party Cake.♪ I love this. Thanks for bringing it.♡ I'm really happy.♫" *'Loved:' "Ahhh, this smells good.♥ Is this for me? Thank you, player!♪" *'Liked:' "Hey! This is my favourite1 thing! Thank you, player!♪" *'Neutral:' "Thank you very much.♪" *'Dislike:' "Ugh, I don't like it!" *'Hated:' "What should I do with this thing?" *'Horror:' "Eww! I don't want this at all! It's so... weird! Are you trying to get me upset?" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Woah, a birthday present? Thank you so much!♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Ew! Yucky! I hate that stuff! I don't want to see this on my birthday anymore!!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "This again? I think someone will like this more." 1. British spelling is used regardless of version. *'White:' "Oh! You look good today!" *'Black:' "Watch me! I'm going to become a special cake chef!" *'Blue:' "I love eating good food!♪ Delicious dishes are what make life worth living!" *'Purple:' "It's so exciting when I get to try a new dish for the first time. That moment is the best!" *'Yellow:' "I feel strange lately. When I see you, I start thinking more energetically.♪" *'Orange:' "When I think about you, player, my heart starts to beat funny and I lose my appetite... I can only eat about half of the snacks I usually do." *'Orange (Female):' "You again! We're running into each other a lot today.♪" *'Teal:' "It's strange. Lately, for no reason, my chest will start hurting at times. What could it be? I always feel so healthy..." *'Teal (Female):' "Eh, player, do you know much about design? You know, decoration?" *'Green:' "Starting today we're husband and wife. Have a good day. Please work hard!" *'Green (Female):' "When I get older, I want to make this store even bigger. I'll make some cue displays and work out a plan to get more customers to come!☆" *'Pink:' "Guess what, player? I love you!♥" *'Pink (Female):' "Say what you want, but money is something I look for in a potential husband.♥ Money's important in life, and it's important in marriage!" *'Red:' "I'm feeling... a little weird these days. I've been thinking of you instead of eating junk food... Weird, huh?♥" *'Red (Female):' "I love it when you believe me, player. I hope you have a good time too!♡" *'Rainbow:' "Let's eat together whenever we can! Food is so much better when you're sharing it with someone you love!" *'Rainbow (Female):' "I love that you didn't hesitate to trust me. I really admire how decisive you are!♥" 'Seasonal' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is so nice. ♪ The sunny days and cool breezes are just great." *'Late Spring:' "The cherry blossoms are so beautiful. I see them every year, and I'm always moved. ♪" *'Early Summer:' "It's summer, no doubt about it. The sun is bright, but you must be thankful for it. ♫" *'Late Summer:' "The fields are bursting with green. Everything feels like it's bursting with life. ♪" *'Early Autumn:' "Maybe it's because the food tastes good, but the animals are energetic during autumn.♪ To eat plenty and move around a lot is a good thing.♫" *'Late Autumn:' "Clear autumn days are great. Perfect for grazing, that's why the animals are so happy." *'Early Winter:' "Today is getting cold. Our animals are starting to become less active. We can't let them out as much either. It's a little sad." *'Late Winter:' "The month is almost over. I have to work hard 'til the end so I don't have any regrets!" *'Sunny:' "Sunny days are great! The animals look so happy grazing in the sun. That makes me happy too. ♪" *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy days make you feel a little gloomy." *'Rainy:' "The sky isn't very clear today." *'Snowy:' "Brr, it's so cold! If I don't move around, I'll freeze." *'Christmas': "The Christmas...☆ How about having a dinner at our shop?" **'Yes:' "Yay! I'm happy.♪ I'll be waiting for you around 18:00." **'No:' "O... If you're busy I guess there's nothing that can be done." (Maria leaves) *'New Year's Eve:' "My New Year's resolution is to eat chocolate pudding and creme brulee until I drop." *'White Day:' "Ah, for this year's White Day? Nice! I like this.☆ Thanks.♪" *'Valentine's Day:' "Can I come in? I have a bit of business with you, player. You're being so kind to me. Here you go. Eat it all." These lines are said if the male player chooses to marry Maria. *'Engagement:' "Our wedding... Oh, I can't wait." *'Pregnancy:' "The baby is inside my stomach. It's so mysterious." *'Childbirth:' "Child is the cutest kid in the whole world, don't you think?☆" *'First Child grows up:' "Child's smile is so adorable! It's like a ray of sunshine or a big wad of cash!" *'Second Child grows up:' "I'm so lucky to have a second child." These lines are said after the female player is married, and/or when the male player is married to another bachelorette. *'Engagement:' "How was the proposal? It reminds me of papa and mama before they got married!" *'Pregnancy:' "I see! You're going to have a baby! I'll cross my fingers for a safe delivery." *'Childbirth:' "I heard the baby was born safe and sound! I bet it's cute.♪" *'First Child grows up:' "Child has grown so much. Laugh, sleep, eat plenty, and grow big and strong, okay? ♪" *'Second Child grows up:' "It doesn't matter if you fight with your spouse, as long as you make up with them after. ♪" *'When dating:' "Even if he complains, my papa always cooks what I wanna eat.♪ It's so great! But I love having a man like Gaston around the house!♥" *'Engagement:' "A little bird told me I'm gonna marry Gaston! Amazing!☆" *'After Marriage:' "Being with my darling Gaston makes food taste better.♥ True story!" *'Gaia is born:' "I always wanted a female child. It's as beautiful as I thought it would be!♫" *'Gaia grows up:' "Gaia is showing expressions lately!♥ She likes to laugh!" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes